In the Dark
by Troublesque
Summary: Hitsugaya finds himself between a rock and a hard place when a newcomer decides he wants Hitsugaya for himself. Then Ichigo comes along and to remind who the top dog around is, and giving Hitsugaya the ride of his life. -Sequel to 'Blackout'-


**Title: **In the Dark

**Pairing(s):** Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Author:** Zev

**Rating:** Rated M for multiple reasons: Mainly the ghastly language and sexual content/innuendos =]

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim responsibilities for these characters…only their actions =D

**Word Count:** 9,794

**Notes:** Alright! So, I guess you can kind of say this is the sequel to "Blackout". If you haven't read that one, you won't be lost that badly, there's just a reference or too in this story. So, with no further ado...Enjoy!

* * *

He swirled the glass in his hand, watching as that little fake cheery from a jar rotated around the bottom of the liquid tornado. His facial expression was that of a bored look as he started spinning the glass the opposite way. His right elbow was resting on top of the bar's countertop, his head leaning on his hand as he continued to watch the little red ball roll around. He brought the edge of the glass up to his lips; tipping his head back he let the fruity liquid slide down his throat.

He had set the glass back down on the wood counter when a large image entered from the corner of his eyes, taking the seat next to him. Pale fingers wrapped around the neck of a Samuel Adams beer bottle as a head of jet black hair leaned forward. He saw the lips moving but didn't hear anything as he took another sip; his mind was on more important matters. But when a hand on his shoulder shook him back to reality, his eyes widened as he finally turned to the man.

"Did ya hear me?"

"Pardon?"

The raven-haired man grinned as he nodded to the other man's nearly empty glass. "I asked if you wanted a refill."

He blinked as he switched gazes from the man to his glass and back to the man. "No thanks."

The raven-haired looked down the bar for the bartender, holding up two of his fingers before turning his attention back to the small male he was holding a conversation with. "I'm Nnoitra."

No answer.

Nnoitra pouted. "Aw, I don't get to know your name?"

A thin eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"I did just buy you a drink after all."

As if on cue, a tall fit male with dark purple hair walked up holding drinks. The number sixty-nine tattooed on his left cheek and his eyes held an emotion that the white-haired man was all too familiar with as the man set down the drinks. "Hitsugaya."

Taking a moment to drink some of his beer, Nnoitra looked at the man. "That's your last name."

"If you knew that, then why are you still sitting there?"

The raven-haired moved his seat closer to the smaller frame, leaning down close, completely invading Hitsugaya's personal bubble. "Is there a problem?"

The white-haired man didn't even dare _touch_ the new glass. Was this idiot trying to get himself killed? A thought crossed his mind. Or maybe he could use this to his advantage? No, he didn't want any trouble tonight. "You should leave."

"Only if yer comin' with me."

"That's the worst pick up line I've ever heard."

Nnoitra grinned again, taking another swig from his drink. "It doesn't look like ya reject the idea."

Hitsugaya sighed. This moron was too dense to understand what he wanted to do. Nnoitra would probably just take everything he said seriously. And _that_ would be a complete disaster. He leaned back, trying to get a little more space between them, but that just ended up in the raven-haired scooting even closer. "I would appreciate it if you kept your distance."

"Why would I do that?" Nnoitra asked.

The white-haired male could see the man's intentions reflecting in pitch black eyes. But he was absolutely against the idea of a one-night-stand. Those who did that were despicable, greedy fools that had no sight of the finer things in life. "Because you are making me uncomfortable." He said cursing in his mind as the farther he leaned away, the quicker his back connected with the wall. His teal eyes flickered around. This was the last time he sat at the very end of the bar, that's for sure.

The raven-haired reached out, his hand shackling around Hitsugaya's wrist as he stood from his stool and pressed closer to the smaller male. "I can change that." He purred, moving his head closer.

"Unhand me." Hitsugaya growled threateningly.

Nnoitra laughed, tugging the boy towards him. "Like a shrimp like you could do something about it."

_Shrimp?! _His eye twitched. "I said…Let. Go."

"Make me."

Shit. The white-haired man almost pitied the man. _Almost._ If the raven-haired hadn't of touched him then maybe the man would've gotten less of the terrible wrath he was about to receive. But since it was too late for that, Hitsugaya could really care less. Especially as the idiot moved in closer to his face.

"'Scuse me…"

"Can't ya see I'm busy?" Nnoitra snapped, not taking his gaze off the smaller male.

A tan hand grasped at the raven-haired man's shoulder. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" A fist smashed into the pale face, sending Nnoitra flipping over the bar counter backwards.

Nnoitra groaned, rubbing the back of his head and rubbing his nose as he stood back up. _What the hell?_ He cracked an eye open to see a tall, orange-haired man on the opposite side of the bar where he used to be, his fists balled and glaring death daggers at the raven-haired. "The fuck man?" He didn't sound convincing, especially to himself, as he spoke through his nose.

"I'm glad I got your attention…" The carrot top said. "Now, if you _ever_ touch him again…I'll rip your arm off and shove it down your throat."

The raven hopped back over the bar, taking a stance against the other male as he huffed out his laughter. "Ha! I'd like to see ya try!"

The poor man didn't even have time to blink before the orange-haired male was on him in seconds, Nnoitra's face plastered to the dirty stained floor as his arm was bent at an odd angle behind his body. The fury seeped off of the new arrival as he did exactly as he threatened, pushing Nnoitra's arm almost to the point of breaking. _Jesus Christ!_ Nnoitra's mind screamed in pain. _This fucker's serious!_

"That's enough Kurosaki!" Small hands wrapped around the tan arms, trying to pull him off of the raven. "He's learned his lesson."

The orange-haired kid gave one last sharp tug to Nnoitra's arm before he stood up, his arm wrapping possessively around the white-haired kid's shoulders as he watched the man struggle on the ground. _Piece of trash._ He stepped around the body in the floor, Hitsugaya underneath his arm as he moved them towards the door. A sudden grip around his ankle made him stop and he looked down to see the pale arm of the raven attached to him.

"The hell do ya think yer goin'?"

"Tch." Kurosaki was getting really pissed now. "Are you in that much of a hurry to die?"

Nnoitra shakily stood up. "Ya caught me off guard, that's all."

"Oh, rea—"

"Ichigo…" Hitsugaya tugged on his arm, his voice quiet. "Let's go."

_Damnit!_ The white-haired man always knew how to change his mind when he wanted to do something else. Hitsugaya knew how much Ichigo loved it when the smaller male called him by his first name. Slinging his arm back around small shoulders he shoved his other hand in his pocket as he growled.

"Coward!"

Ichigo's eye twitched.

Hitsugaya slapped a hand over his face.

Nnoitra smirked.

The carrot top spun around, his first intention when he arrived at the bar was to teach the man that _nobody_ touched what was his. The second time he wanted to emphasize his point by only hurting the guy a little. But now Ichigo just wanted to beat the living shit out of him. His eyes widened as the purple-haired and blonde bartenders had their arms wrapped around the raven's body, holding him back. But what surprised him the most was the small white-haired male, arms folded across his chest and glaring as he stood between Ichigo and Nnoitra.

"Take. Me. Home." He demanded.

"Fine." He shoved his hands in his pockets and disappeared through the door.

Hitsugaya sighed. This was not what wanted to deal with tonight. He turned his head around, pity clear in his eyes as he looked at the confused raven-haired man before turning his attention to the bartenders. "Thanks again Hisagi, you too Izuru."

They nodded before Hitsugaya turned to follow the carrot top. Ichigo was waiting outside on the curb, holding the door of a taxi cab. He entered the car, the taller male slipping into the seat next to him and rattling off his address. Together they sat in silence until the cabby pulled up to the curb that was in front of his apartment building. The white-haired male muttered a quick thanks to the driver after Ichigo handed cash to the man and exited the car.

Even the ride in the elevator was eerily quiet as it was just the two of them. As soon as the elevator dinged for the sixth floor, a harsh grip shackled his pale wrist and dragged him out of the moving room and down the hall. Hitsugaya already had his keys in his hand as they stopped outside the door, Ichigo taking the keys from him and shoving them into the lock. Once they entered he turned around and locked the door again before he threw Hitsugaya's keys on the counter and slipped off his shoes.

The white-haired male didn't move as the carrot top fumed around the apartment, finally leaving through the doorway that led towards his bedroom. Hitsugaya didn't really want to talk to the man anyways, but he needed to take a shower, and unfortunately he had to enter his bedroom to grab his clothes. He found that the sliding glass door to the balcony was opened slightly and that Ichigo had seated himself in Hitsugaya's favorite chair. Thank god it hadn't rained earlier like it was supposed to, he had completely forgotten to bring his chair back inside.

He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he set his clothes down on the long countertop. Sheesh, did he always have to get so moody? He turned the shower on, letting it warm up as he undressed himself, his gaze traveling to his slightly purple wrist. _Did Nnoitra bruise me?_ He should his head, dismissing the thought because either way it really didn't matter.

He opened the frosted glass door of the tiled shower, making sure to tightly close it behind him as he stepped underneath the hot water. It took little time to clean his body, due to the fact that he wasn't very big to begin with, and was currently rinsing the conditioner out of his hair. Loving the feel of the water around him, he let his arms fall to his sides as he his eye drifted shut. Hitsugaya didn't know how long he was standing there but it was long enough to make the water run cold.

He dried himself off, throwing a pair of dark blue boxers on and hanging the wet towel on the hook that was mounted to the back of the door. Brushing his teeth, he was mildly surprised that he hadn't heard anything from the orange-haired male. Exiting the bathroom, he found the carrot top to be in exactly the same place that Hitsugaya left him in. He walked across the bedroom and softly slid the door open enough for him to just fit through.

Ichigo was in the oversized chair, both of his tan appendages on the arms of the chair and his head leaning back, eyes closed. _Why is he out here?_ Hitsugaya was still taken by surprise that the carrot top actually hadn't talked to him at all. He let his warm pale hand ghost over the back of the tan wrist. "Who do you think you're fooling?" He asked.

A dark hazel eye opened slightly and peered at him. "That was fast."

"Don't change the subject."

Ichigo sighed, moving to sit up more comfortably. "Nobody." He turned his right hand upside down, taking Hitsugaya's smaller hand in his palm, wrapping his fingers around the pale wrist. He pulled on the arm, forcing the smaller body to walk around the side of the chair until the white-haired boy was standing between Ichigo's legs. Tugging on Hitsugaya, the carrot top wrapped his arms around the lithe frame, holding him close before leaning back more and closing his eyes again.

"What are you doing?"

"Relaxing."

"For what purpose?"

"To control myself."

"From what?"

Ichigo smirked, his eyes still closed as his right hand moved up to settle against a pale neck, now allowing the smaller man to move as he leaned forward, his lips brushing against Hitsugaya's ear. As he spoke, hot air blew over the appendage, making an involuntary shiver run down the pale man's spine. "From reminding you who you belong to."

Hitsugaya's hands automatically pushed against the carrot top's chest. "Then allow me to remove myself from your presence."

"I don't think so." Ichigo wrapped his arms around the smaller frame, completely ceasing all of the latter's movements to leave, his tongue flicking out to run a line up the pale jaw until it returned to the ear. Hitsugaya's hands were crushed between them and Ichigo was about to speak again but stopped when a hiss came from the other male. Pulling back, he watched as the small male cradled his wrist. Ichigo grabbed the arm and took a look at it, a frown appearing on his face as he saw the forming black and purple mark. _Did I do this?_

Hitsugaya softly smiled at the sudden change in temper of the carrot top. He twisted his waist, his free arm sliding up and wrapping around a tan neck, his fingers twisting in the hair at the back of Ichigo's neck. Leaning forward he pressed their lips together softly, a twinge going through his heart as the grip on his arm slipped frees and the carrot top's arms wrapped back around his body, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss.

Ichigo's hands maneuvered the smaller body to straddle his lap in the chair. He nipped at Hitsugaya's lip and restrained himself from groaning as a tongue was thrusted into his mouth, rubbing up against his own. The smaller male gasped and pulled back when fingers dipped below the elastic of the boxers around the pale waist, giving Ichigo time to dip his head and suck on the fluttering pulse. The soft pants in his ear made Ichigo's pants tighten so he moved to the side, his teeth scraping against Hitsugaya's collar bone.

"Mmm." Hitsugaya bit his lip to keep down his voice.

"Let me hear you." The carrot top ran his tongue over the white teeth that bit down on the lip.

"We're outside."

Ichigo let out a huff of laughter. "So? That's never stopped us before."

"Yes it has." He glared. "There are other people living in this building."

"And just how many do you think there are, sitting on their balcony at one-thirty in the morning?"

Hitsugaya was about to retort when those sinfully tan fingers slipped down more on his backside, Ichigo's finger running along the top of the crevice and he instantly lost all though to think. His grip on the cloth covered body in front of him tightened as the white-haired male slightly pushed back against those teasing digits. He couldn't help himself as he groaned in disappointment as the hands pulled back.

"You think I'm gonna let off the hook, just like that?"

Teal eyes questioned hazel ones. Confusion swirling through those light orbs until he finally realized what Ichigo was talking about. "You were late."

"I called your phone."

"You were still late."

Ichigo scowled. "You still let him hit on you."

"_Let_ him?" Hitsugaya was astounded. "Are you accusing me of—?"

"Damn straight I am."

"What right do you have?!" Hitsugaya shoved himself away from the taller male. He didn't deserve this crap. Ichigo wasn't there; he didn't know anything about it. "Just because you managed to screw me in an elevator—_once_, may I remind you—does not mean…h-hey!"

The carrot top stood, his hand gripping around the pale arm as he pulled Hitsugaya back to his body. He turned the smaller body around to face him, and shoved both of his hands down the back of the blue boxers, squeezing the flesh and lifting the light body up to his own, making Hitsugaya wrapped his legs around his waist lest he wished to fall. "The moment I kissed you, you were _mine_." Ichigo put a little emphasis on the 'mine', letting his finger press against the white-haired boy's entrance to prove his point.

"Aa!" Hitsugaya gasped, his arms winding tightly around Ichigo's shoulders. Curse him for taking advantage of his weakness!

Ichigo jerked at the sound of the smaller man's noises and sat back down, trapping Hitsugaya's legs behind his body as he claimed the others mouth again. The carrot top drew Hitsugaya's tongue into his mouth, closing his lips around the wet appendage and sucking a few times before letting it go and trailing kisses to the pale ear. Taking the lobe into his mouth, he bit down, earning another gasp of pleasure from the smaller male.

Hitsugaya slightly shook from the pleasure that was building up inside his body. He tore his head away from Ichigo's mouth and leaned down, his teeth scraping against the tan flesh that stretched over Ichigo's pulse. He knew how sensitive the spot was on the carrot top and he planned to use it to the fullest extent. "Oh, _shit_!" He heard Ichigo say as he clamped his mouth over the pulse, biting and sucking as he pressed his lower half closer to the taller male.

His pale hands loosened from around the carrot top's neck, sliding downwards and unbuttoning the buttons that ran down the length of Ichigo's shirt, exposing the taunt, tanned muscled flesh. Hitsugaya lightly raked his fingers over Ichigo's chest, pausing to pinch the dusty colored nipples. Smirking in satisfaction as he taller male grunted out in surprise, he scooted back a little, his tongue trailing down the tan skin until his mouth took over for his fingers.

"Damn," Ichigo hissed as Hitsugaya's unoccupied hand became occupied by cupping and rubbing him through the front of his jeans. Was it his anger that was fueling this desire? Not that the carrot top was complaining. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second!" He snapped out of his daze as those cool, slim fingers quickly released the pressure of the zipper on his jeans and Hitsugaya's hand wrapped around him.

"You want me to stop?" Hitsugaya asked, slyly squeezing the erection in his hands ever so slightly.

"Fuck, Toshiro—" Ichigo moaned, trying to restrain himself from bucking up to relieve the rest of the pressure.

Hitsugaya slid his hand up and down as best as he could in the confines of the jeans, leaning up, his tongue tracing the outer shell of Ichigo's ear. "Well? What's it going to be?"

The carrot top breathed through his nose, trying to get his body under control, but that was easier said than done when someone was stroking your erection. So he wanted to play dirty huh? Ichigo was more than up for a challenge. Once he got his breathing under control, the hand that was still on Hitsugaya's ass slipped down further, his finger pressing into the entrance to let the tip slide in roughly.

"Gah!" Hitsugaya tried to scramble away from the finger intruding into his body, but Ichigo's hand gripped his waist and held him down. Usually, he wasn't against the idea of a little rough play between them which usually ended up with Ichigo just lubing himself up and entering his body. But to try and prep him without lubricant? That just stung!

"M-moron!" He hissed, biting on the tan neck, right below the ear.

The carrot top pressed his finger in further, amused that the smaller male still tried to lift himself up in order to remove it. As he watched Hitsugaya lift his body higher and higher, an idea crossed Ichigo's mind and he kept pressing his finger, watching the pale body rise until he almost looked like he was standing. Smirking evilly, he shoved his finger in all the way to his knuckle, sad at the lost of contact on his own skin but happy because Hitsugaya straightened.

"Damn you!" He growled until he saw the devilish look in those dark hazel eyes. His eyes widening, Hitsugaya realized that since he tried to get Ichigo's finger out of his body, he had stood up enough to make the carrot top's head be in direct view with his groin. Swearing, he tried to get away only for Ichigo to quickly lean forward, his mouth sucking on Hitsugaya's erection through the blue boxers. "Kursosa-aah…ha…"

Ichigo only hummed, the vibrations ringing more gasps and moans of pleasure from the smaller male. The teal eyes had slipped shut and it was then that tan hands quickly yanked down the barrier of cloth, giving Ichigo a full view of Hitsugaya's cock, the tip glistening as the head was an angry read color. He didn't wait for another invitation and went back to what he was doing moments ago, his tongue swiping across the slit to take a taste.

Hitsugaya's knees about buckled and he hand to lean forward, his hands bracing on the back of the chair as the carrot top refused to let his grip go. "N-no…" The heat that enveloped him was almost to the point of unbearable. It was a strain on him, not to buck his hips towards that sinfully wicked mouth as teeth grazed and a tongue ran along the vein on the underside of his cock.

"S-st…ah-p…" Ichigo's mouth had increased its suction, the tan cheeks hollowing out with every suck and it was all Hitsugaya could do to prevent himself from falling. The finger in his ass started to move again, the feeling not as bad as it was like the first time, but another stinging sensation told him that Ichigo had slipped in another finger. That wonderful pleasure was roiling in his groin, threatening to burst. "Mmhmm…" He moaned in his mouth, Ichigo's fingers thrusting into him: searching, searching search—"Ngh-ah!"

If he could have smiled, he would have. Ichigo pulled back a little on the white-haired male's erection, his lips massaging the tip as he let his fingers brush repeatedly over that bundle of nerves inside Hitsugaya's body. "K-kurosa-ah…ki…" Hitsugaya grunted, wanting that desperate release. Obliging the boy, to get to bigger and better things, Ichigo sped up the pace of his fingers, curling them into Hitsugaya's prostate as he moved the cock in his mouth to just barely touch the back of his throat, and swallowing around the organ.

Hitsugaya's hands flew to the carrot top's head, his fingers winding tightly in orange locks as he groaned out his orgasm, hot spurts squirting into Ichigo's mouth. Greedily, Ichigo didn't move, swallowing a few more times to wring the last of the smaller man's release. Pulling back, the now flaccid erection left his mouth with a slight 'pop' as he grinned up at the boy above him. Slowly sliding his fingers out, knowing that he sort of pushed the limit with entering dry, he was a little surprised to hear a moan of disappointment. "Toshiro?" He asked softly, the small frame still in a half-standing, half trying-not-to-fall-down position.

The second Ichigo's hands softly brushed Hitsugaya's sides, the pale legs gave out and he fell. Of course those strong tan arms wrapped around him securely, preventing him from falling backwards. Hitsugaya buried his face into Ichigo's neck, trying his best to calm his breathing. The carrot top chuckled. "Done already?"

"S-shut up…" He grumbled, glaring at the taller male even as their mouths pressed together for another kiss. Hitsugaya didn't really like the taste of himself, or semen in general for that matter, but he tolerated it when they kissed. If only for Ichigo. His hands slid up and fingers tangled in the small hairs at the back of the carrot top's head as Ichigo stood up, the smaller frame still in his arms, their mouths still connected as he moved them inside.

Moving quickly, Ichigo laid down his cargo in the middle of the bed and climbed on top of him, only taking a breath when they really needed it. He groaned into their kiss when cold hands slipped underneath his opened jeans, trying to push them down over his hips. "I'll get it…I'll get it!" He snapped, not really to the other but more to himself, angry that he hadn't changed into something he could've just ripped off. Ichigo reconnected their mouths as he shimmied the jean material off the ends of his legs and pressed down, their chests rubbing together.

By that time, Hitsugaya had already discarded the only piece of cloth that was tangled around his lower limbs, and spread his legs, letting the taller male fit more comfortably. He hooked his ankles around Ichigo's back; breaking their kiss and moving his head down to suck on the carrot top's pulse as he ground his hips up into Ichigo's. He smirked at the throaty groan from the other as he moved his hips in circles.

"Yer killin' me." Ichigo moaned into the pale ear, giving it a swipe with his tongue.

"Mm, am I now…"

It wasn't a question.

"God, baby…" One of the tan hands gripped onto a pale hip, squeezing and encouraging the actions. "Do you have any idea how bad I want you right now?"

Hitsugaya put an arm between their bodies, his fingers sliding teasingly along Ichigo's hard shaft. Of course he could give the correct answer and say 'I can tell by this…' but the daredevil inside of him always loved it when the carrot top talked dirty. And he didn't mind playing along sometimes, either. "No clue." He whispered back.

Ichigo hissed. "Fucking tease."

"Who me?"

A tongue snaked out and teeth tugged at a pale earlobe. "I'm so hot for you, baby. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to move."

A shudder ran through his body as Hitsugaya recalled the last time the taller male had said that. It had ended up with his arms being chained to the headboard with handcuffs. What a great night that was, only it had taken its toll on him, his body being so small it was hard for him to function the next day. Luckily, it was Friday. And Hitsugaya had the whole weekend off.

"Would you like that?" Ichigo breathed into the other's ear. "Do you want my cock buried inside of you?"

"N-ngh…" Hitsugaya tried to grind his hips up, his own erection coming back full force, but the carrot top's grip on him prevented him from doing so. "More." He whined. "I want to hear more!"

"I'll slam into your body all night long…changing my pace and hitting your prostate dead on with every thrust."

"Mmhm…yesss."

"I'll stretch you good; make you ready for all of me. Do I use my fingers? No…maybe I'll rim you tonight."

"Oh god! P-please!"

"Ha haa, you like the idea of that? My wet tongue sliding into your ass before my cock?"

Hitsugaya bit down on Ichigo's shoulder, groaning as the fire raced throughout his body, his erection throbbing with the pain of needing release. Why was he holding him down? He growled in distressed and glared at the smirk on the carrot top's face. Pale hands gripped tan shoulders desperately, silently asking for their play to continue.

Ichigo laughed more as he kissed the top of the white head of hair. "Turn over." He said huskily as he lifted his body, already using his arms to flip the pale body to lie on his stomach. Had Hitsugaya's skin always looked so creamy? He didn't stop to think about it anymore as the smaller male pressed back, his bottom pressing against Ichigo's painfully hard erection and he took in a quick breath, almost hearing the small huff of laughter from the other male.

One of the tan arms wrapped around Hitsugaya's body, a hand sliding down the flat stomach to grasp onto the reawaken arousal. Ichigo let his thumb rub across the tip as he placed openmouthed kisses on the pale back, his tongue sneaking a few licks as he traveled down lower. As he came to that crevice that hid the object of his actions, he moved down to a creamy cheek, his teeth nipping harshly and leaving a red spot behind. He smiled as Hitsugaya jerked forward and a low growl echoed.

Using his free hand, Ichigo let his thumb and index finger to push apart the soft flesh to reveal the twitching hole. The crinkled skin around it was slightly pink, most likely because of the earlier fingering without lube. Just watching the spasms made Ichigo's mouth water and he longed to feel that tightness around his cock. He leaned forward, his tongue flattening against skin making Hitsugaya moan and press back. Obliging, he stuck the tip of his tongue in, making sure to send in some saliva with it while the hand that was wrapped around the smaller male's cock pumped slowly.

A few minutes of tasting the other, Ichigo was getting impatient. There was no way Hitsugaya would be able to accompany him tonight with only an ass-licking. So he decided he'd get on with what they both really wanted. Letting his fingers that were on the white-haired male's cock slip over the tip, he gathered the precum that was there before bringing his hand to Hitsugaya's entrance. Ichigo's tongue continued to fuck the smaller male's ass as he pressed one slick finger in as well. Seeing it was relatively easy he added two more, removing his face from the cleft of the pale ass as he spread apart his fingers as he thrusted them in and out.

Hitsugaya hissed at the uncomfortable feeling. Yes they spent as many nights together as they could, but with both of their jobs, most of the time one of them was too tired to participate in any real sexual activities; which usually ended in one jacking off the other. No, they hadn't had _real_ sex since that night in the elevator at Kurosaki's office when the power went out. Even though Hitsugaya had investigated and found it all to be a scam. He didn't mind one bit. Kurosaki Ichigo may be one young, immature, inexperienced idiot when in front of people. But when the two of them were alone, the carrot top made it look like it was all an act, becoming the lover of anyone's wildest dreams.

Thinking about all the times they were together: just lying in bed, the shower, cuddling on the couch when they were supposed to be watching a movie, and once when Ichigo was cooking dinner; made the reintroduction to the carrot top's cock a little more tolerable. Hitsugaya never really fancied anything other than lube to be used on him—not like he had the satisfaction of a proper sex life—but that was somewhere in the bathroom, and the closest thing was the 'Ocean Breeze' hand lotion that was sitting on top of the dresser next to the bed.

Ichigo covered his cock and pressed the tip in, eager to move faster but afraid of the smaller man's tolerance level. He knew he'd screwed up earlier while they were outside. But maybe if he made tonight a really good night…Hitsugaya would reward him with some morning shower sex! "S-shit." Even as he tried to keep it slow, the enveloping heat around his cock made it hard for him to keep his concentration.

"W-wait…"

Ichigo blinked in confusion, but stopped his all his motions. "Are you crazy?!"

Hitsugaya pushed himself up and crawled forward, making the cock inside of him slip out of his body as he turned around to sit on his heels. He then lifted his arms and wrapped them around the carrot top's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Of course, the other gave in but he could practically _feel_ the sexual tension rolling off that tan body. "Like this."

All of a sudden, Ichigo found himself on his back, the smaller male straddling his waist and rubbing his ass against his straining erection. Then it clicked. He grinned like a madman, his hands resting on pale hips as said hips lifted. Guiding Hitsugaya's direction, he helped the other to correctly line up the tip of Ichigo's cock to his entrance and pulled him down until the head of him slipped back inside that welcoming heat. He groaned, not only at the feeling but at the look of bliss on Hitsugaya's face as the smaller male sank down further.

"You know…" Ichigo frowned up at the pale boy. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, when I said I'd fuck you hard."

"I know."

"Then why—"

"_Shut. Up!"_ Hitsugaya hissed. They were in the middle of sex and Ichigo always talked too much. He splayed his hands on the tan chest before he raised his hips, biting his lip at the slightly burning sensation before he dropped himself back down. His blunt nails curled against Ichigo's chest as the pleasure began to build back up in his groin. Riding the carrot top wasn't in his plans either. He was rather tired from the night's earlier events, but he didn't want to leave _all_ the work for the other.

He had set a steady pace of bouncing as Ichigo pushed his hips up but it still wasn't enough. Hitsugaya leaned his body forward a little making each of their combined thrusts having Ichigo's cock rub against his prostate. The new angle was perfect as they both increased the pace only to hear the sudden sound of music coming from the other room. "Fuck!" Hitsugaya yelled out in frustration, smashing his fist down. He ignored the grunt of pain from the body underneath his as he forced himself off.

"Can't you just leave it?!" Ichigo asked, quickly grabbing the pale man's arm as the small body slid off the bed. "We're busy, damnit!" He harshly pulled Hitsugaya back to him, wrapping his arms around the lithe frame to prevent him from going anywhere.

"I can't!" Hitsugaya struggled in the strong embrace.

"You're voicemail will pick it up—"

"Kurosaki!"

_Damn, damn, damn! I'm gonna kill whoever's on the other end of the line!_ He snarled, standing up and dropping the white-haired male unceremoniously on the bed as he stalked out of the bedroom. He'd rather be back in that room fucking the daylights outta his lover. He snatched the phone off of the countertop and flipped it open. "What?" He snapped.

_'Restrain yourself Kurosaki.' _The cool reply came.

"The hell you want, Byakuya?"

_'Where is Hitsugaya?'_

"Busy."

_'I have no time for your games.'_

"It's two-thirty in the morning." His sight flashed towards the clock on the microwave and he scowled. "Don't you have anything better to do than piss me off?"

A cough was heard.

"Like screwin' yer boyfriend?"

_'I would appreciate it if you didn't—"_

"Well you might not be using your time wisely, but I am." He held the phone out in front of his face, screaming the last part into the other speaker's ear. "So if ya don't mind, I'm going to get back to fucking mine!" He promptly ended the conversation and turned the volume on silent before snapping the cell phone shut and setting it back down on the counter. God forbid he ruin yet another one of Hitsugaya's phones. He'd be reprimanded enough times already. Spinning on his heel, he marched right back to the bedroom, completely set on getting back to their previous activities.

Once he entered the room he stopped dead in his tracks.

Hitsugaya had obviously been listening to where the carrot top was in the apartment and had planned Ichigo's arrival perfectly. His face was currently buried into the pillows, head turned to the side and teal eyes burning at hazel ones as their gazes connected, a pink flush consumed his face and a trial of saliva had spilled down from the corner of his mouth. Hitsugaya was on his knees, bottom in the air as two of his fingers plunged in and out of his asshole, his other hand wrapped around and pumping his leaking erection. "Ah-ha…ah…" The moans escaped the small body as pale fingers struck against the little bundle of nerves.

_As much as I appreciate the view…_Ichigo practically leapt across the room in one stride. Draping his much larger body over the white-haired male's, on hand quickly ceasing the movements on Hitsugaya's erection while the other pulling out the fingers that were pumping into his ass. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" Ichigo whispered in to a pale ear, landing a harsh smack on a creamy cheek. "Having fun without me?" He sunk one of his own fingers into his lover's ass knuckle deep.

"Gah!" Hitsugaya gasped, pushing back. Damn he was so horny! Ichigo better get back on with things if he wanted to see daylight! "K-kurosaki…" He growled warningly. Too bad for the stutter in the beginning.

"Were you missing me?" Ichigo asked. "Do you want my cock again that badly?"

"Considering we didn't finish—"

"You shouldn't be talking."

Hitsugaya could definitely hear the frown in that sinfully sexy voice. The finger that was inside of him wasn't moving anymore, so he tried to prove his position by rocking his own body back and forth, fucking himself on Ichigo's one finger. "Ngh."

"That's right…all I want to hear are those delicious moans from you."

It was odd, the way the carrot top was speaking tonight. It was pleasantly arousing, yes, but still strange. Ichigo never talked this much during sex before. "Hurry up." He growled; eager to get off again as well as allowing Ichigo to get his own release that night. He pushed himself up on his hands, looking back over his shoulder and glaring.

"You got it."

Ichigo removed his finger at the same time swiftly plunging back into that blissful heat. His large tan hand splayed on Hitsugaya's back between the shoulder blades, and he pressed, forcing the smaller male's face back down into the pillows. _'Oh shit…that's great…'_ His other hand gripping on to the pale hip with almost bruising pressure as he pulled out and slammed back in.

"Aah...ah-ha!" His small body rocked forward with every thrust, the pleasure in his body consuming him. "Gyah!"

"Mmm, god you're sexy…" The carrot top leaned his body over Hitsugaya's, his hips still thrusting rhythmatically. The hand that was pressed against his lover's back slid over and wrapped underneath the white head of hair, his fingers tracing the pale pink lips before he slipped two of his fingers in Hitsugaya's mouth. He panted harshly into the pale neck as his lovers tongue twirled around his fingers. "Fuck, you always know how to make me hotter baby." Ichigo removed his fingers but grasped the pale chin and turned it more towards the side, fusing their mouths together.

"Hmm." Hitsugaya moaned into their kiss, their tongues sweeping against each other.

Breaking off the kiss, Ichigo let both of his hands grip onto Hitsugaya's waist as he sped up the pace of their lovemaking, angling his thrusts down to make sure his cock brushed against that bundle of nerves that would send his lover into deeper throes of passion. "Better?" He asked between thrusts. He didn't received an answer and he didn't really need one. Not with the sudden yells of pleasure and the picture of saliva sliding out of the corner of Hitsugaya's mouth.

Hitsugaya's fingers clawed at the sheets underneath his body, clenching as he tried to find anchor. "Y-yes…oh god…I-ichi—gah-ah!" His voice cracked with every harsh thrust into his small body. He pushed back, trying to keep up the pace as best as he could but the pleasure was clouding his thoughts, making him unable to think clearly.

"You…close?" Ichigo choked out into the pale ear between thrusts, the pleasure also confusing his rationally thoughts.

It took a moment for him to respond but he eventually found the words. "M-more…ne-ed m're…Ichi, p-please…" His teal eyes—which he hadn't realized had closed—opened to narrow slits, small tears from the overwhelming pleasure that race through his body evident as they threatened to spill as he gasped. "H-harder…faster!"

The carrot top did the best his could, his fingers undoubtedly leaving large purple bruises on the pale hips as he ruthlessly thrusted into his lover's backside. It was a little hard in this position so Ichigo did the next best thing. He pulled out; his grip on his lover's hips spinning him around so Hitsugaya was on his back. His hands pushed pale legs up over his shoulders before he sunk himself back in.

"Toshiro..." He had meant it to be a question but right now neither of them really wanted to talk. Ichigo felt his release climbing faster than he'd like, so he let one of his hands wrap around Hitsugaya's bouncing erection while his unoccupied fingers tweaked one nipple as his mouth sucked on the other. His hips still thrusted at a reasonable pace, snapping up as his cock abused Hitsugaya's prostate with every stroke.

"H-hm?" Why was the carrot top asking him a question? _Now _of all times?!

Ichigo licked the inside of the pale ear that was in range of his mouth. "Tell me you love me."

"W-w-what?"

"Tell me."

"I c-can't." The carrot top's hand that was on Hitsugaya's erection slowed almost to a stop, his fingers tightening around the base of the cock as his hips too slowed a little. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Tell me..." Ichigo repeated, slightly squeezing Hitsugaya's hard-on for emphasis.

The white-haired male bit his lip, his hands flying up to clutch desperately to the tanned back as his nails scraped red lines. ...I-I..."

The room was silent, save for the sound of suction as Ichigo continued to move his hips and their harsh breathing--both of them on the edge and desperate to fall.

"...lo-love...y-you..."

"Again. Say it all at once."

"I l-love you."

"Toshiro..." The carrot top immediately set to his previous pace and tried faster if he could, his hips thrusting, hand pumping and mouth biting.

The extra stimulation on all of the sensitive places on his body had him laying limply on the bed, his fingers entwined in Ichigo's hair as he let the carrot top fuck him, Hitsugaya repeating his lover's name like a prayer. "I-Ichigo…Ic-chi…Ichi…" But he still needed that one last push. Using his ability of good muscle control, Hitsugaya contracted the muscles in his ass, squeezing around Ichigo's cock like a vice grip. He gave a small smile as his lover gasped, his head moving up and licking at the skin on his collarbone.

Jesus, this guy knew how to set him off! "Yeah, baby…god yesss." He hissed into the pale neck, his hips miraculously picking up speed as those muscles tightened around him, giving him the final stimulation he needed to fall over the edge. He groaned and sunk his teeth down on the junction between Hitsugaya's neck and shoulder as he released his orgasms into his lover. The tan hand that was on Hitsugaya's cock jerked up and down and he relished in the cry that was the outcome.

Teal eyes widened and the pale back arched as Ichigo came inside of him. "Ngh! Ahh-ha! Ga-aahh!" His lover's orgasm and the quickened strokes on his cock sent him over the edge, Hitsugaya's hips bucking erratically up into Ichigo's as screams tore from his throat. And the added part of Ichigo biting down on his shoulder had a large helping part as well. He wasn't one for pain or anything, but it was just so arousing to him when the carrot top bit him; just not hard enough to leave a mark. He had work after all.

Ichigo grunted as he released his hold on his lover's shoulder, rolling over, his arms slipping around Hitsugaya's equally sweaty body and pulling him to sprawl across his body as he fought to catch his breath. "Ok?" He breathed out the question this time, looking down to see the smaller male's face furrowed in concentration as he too, tried to get his breathing under control. Ichigo laughed and hugged him closer, kissing his forehead.

Hitsugaya felt Ichigo's arms wrapped around his body and he pushed against the taunt chest. They may be sharing the same bed, but his lover's body was always too hot for his own good. "Mmn." He moaned quietly in annoyance, his mouth closed as he couldn't find the strength to verbally retort the unwanted closeness of their bodies. But soon he found all of his reserve strength gone and he gave up, allowing the taller male to hold him close as they both drifted off to sleep.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Ichigo stirred as something sharp poked into his back. Something warm and heavy in his arms snuggled closer to the front of his body and hot air blew over his neck. He cracked his eyes open, eyes hazy with sleep as he blinked to clear them. Hitsugaya was still beside him and he bit his lip to keep from hissing as that sharp sensation was stinging his back again. His right arm bent and he elbowed a furry mass behind him, hearing a faint hiss then a small thud he closed his eyes and settled back down.

"Mrow…"

"Go away Zangetsu, I'm sleeping." He elbowed the furry mass again as claws once again poked into his back. Hissing, he shifted his body to roll onto his back, his left arm still wrapped underneath his lover's as he glared at the white cat with icy blue eyes, and its fur standing up on end as it barred its fangs. "Hyourinmaru?" Ichigo blinked in confusion. The white cat belonged to Hitsugaya, and almost never did anything to go out of its way to associate itself with the carrot top. So why was Hyourinmaru making an effort now? "Why are you bothering me?" He asked as quietly as he could.

"Hungry…."

Ichigo looked down as his lover mumbled the words into his chest. Damn. "Go back to sleep."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Cats 'r hungry." Hitsugaya said as teal eyes slowly opened, his vision flickering to the alarm clock on the entertainment center across the room. It was 6 o'clock, the usual time when he woke up and fed the cats. On the weekends…it wasn't any different. The cats knew, by routine if not by anything else.

"Yeah? How can you tell?"

"Zangetsu."

Ichigo's eyebrow rose as a black furry head with dark green eyes appeared over Hitsugaya's pale back, blinking cutely before meowing loudly. The carrot top laughed, his hand reaching out and stroking his cat behind the large pointy ears, grinning as Zangetsu gratefully rubbed against the tan hand, his claws kneading on Hitsugaya's side before Ichigo pushed him away. "Be nice." He said, still chuckling as his lover breathed a sigh.

Hitsugaya starred at Ichigo's chest as his hand drifted up the still bare, yet warm chest to cup a tan cheek. He lifted up his body, his eyes shifting to lock with hazel ones as he pressed their lips together in slow, sensual kiss. Hitsugaya ended it when sharp claws kneading into his own back and he turned around. "Hyourinmaru!" He hissed harshly, the white cat growling before he bolted off the bed and out the doorway, half of his head appearing from behind the doorframe.

"Hmm, guess he's really hungry." Ichigo mused as his lover moved out of his embrace. "Where are you going?"

"Towel…" Hitsugaya grumbled as he pushed himself up with his arms, trying to slide of the tanned male. Ichigo's erection slipped from him with a sick popping sound, some of the carrot top's cum sliding down his thighs as he slowly made his way towards the bathroom. "Go feed the cats." He called out from behind the door.

_Yeah, yeah, in a minute._ As soon as his lover's small frame disappeared behind the door, Ichigo jumped off the bed, leaping across the room in less than three strides as he stopped to stand in front of the waist-high glass entertainment center. A feral grin stretched across his face as his long tan fingers stretched out towards his favorite stuffed animal that was given to him by his sisters on his Sixteenth Birthday: A yellow stuffed animal he had name Kon.

He snickered as he lifted up the plushy and turned it around. Unluckily for Hitsugaya, he had modified Kon to hold a tiny camera, the small lens hiding behind the beady left eye. The camera was set up and hooked to the DVD player on the entertainment center along with a motion sensor that Ichigo had installed into the ceiling fan.

All his good feelings were gone, however, when he saw that the cords which connected Kon to the DVD player were effectively cut. His jaw dropped before he growled, throwing the stuffed toy back on the shelf. "Toshiro!"

"Hah?" The snow-haired male opened the door to the bathroom, his blue toothbrush in hand and mouth foamed in toothpaste as he blinked unknowingly at his lover.

"You cut the cords!" Ichigo pointed a finger at the yellow fuzz ball.

Hitsugaya blinked a few more times before his eyes hardened as he glared. Rolling his eyes, he turned away, spitting into the sink and rinsing out his mouth before he returned to the bedroom. "Seriously Kurosaki, you of _all_ people, should know better by now."

A pout appeared on his face. "Can't I just have _one_—?"

"Out of the question."

"But _why?!_"

His smaller frame waltz right up to the tanned male, his creamy pale finger poking Ichigo in his chest, making his lover shuffle backwards until his knees hit the bed and the carrot top was sitting down with Hitsugaya looming over him. "_Why_ can't you be happy with the way things are? You shouldn't _need_ a DVD of us having _sex_. I'm completely mortified with the way you make me melt in the beginning!"

Ichigo's stunned face turned sly and he slowly smiled as Hitsugaya took a moment to register what he had just admitted. He laughed and wrapped his arms around his lover's smaller body as a scarlet blush appeared on the pale face and he tried to squirm away. "I make you melt?" He asked as he rubbed their noses together. "Really?"

"H-have you fed the cats?" His pale hand pressed on Ichigo's face, pushing him away and making him land on his back on the bed. Hitsugaya turned around, walking over to the dresser and grabbing some clean boxers and a pair of sweatpants, slipping them on before walking out of the room. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head as he entered the kitchen, grabbing a dark blue and sage green bowl from the side of the sink and opening the silverware drawer to grab a knife. He opened the fridge, reaching in for the can of wet cat food.

He dished a couple of tablespoons in each of the small bowls, replacing the cap on the tin can before setting it back on the shelf in the fridge. Grabbing the edges of the bowls, he set the blue bowl down in one corner and the green bowl in the opposite corner of the kitchen. Their cats may live together and get along better than most, but when it came to food: they were mortal enemies. Of course, Zangetsu rarely finished all of his food, but he didn't like to be disturbed when he _was_ eating.

"Toshiro!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as he quickly swallowed a small glass of orange juice, rinsing it out before setting it in the bottom of the sink. He padded back towards the bedroom, shivering as the coldness of the hardwood floor seeped up through his feet as he appeared in the doorway. "Quit yelling." Even though the sun was peeking outside before, the bedroom was all of a sudden a black hole. "Kurosaki?"

The pale man yelped as strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into the darkness of the room, the only light in the room disappearing as the door slammed shut behind him. He growled warningly as he found himself being pushed down onto the bed, Ichigo's body covering his as seeking lips attached to his own. He didn't really mind the kiss, but he was still sore from last night. "Don't think I've forgotten about earlier, Kurosaki." He continued with a small 'Hm?' was the response. "When you fingered me _dry_."

"Aw, c'mon Toshiro!" Ichigo whined, wrapped his arms around Hitsugaya's waist and rolled over, keeping the body close to his. "You enjoyed it!"

"That good feeling was gone as soon as I felt the after burn this morning."

"I can fix that."

Hitsugaya found himself yawning again as the darkness of the room made him sleepy again. He pushed against Ichigo's body as a wet tongue ran along his ear. "Enough." He slid off his lover's body and to the side, but didn't mind the arms that stayed around him. "I'm still tired." He sighed.

"Uh-huh." Wrapped his arms tighter around his lover. "Guess that means we're nixing the morning sex."

"Well…there's always the shower."

"Really?"

"Perhaps, after I've slept for a few more hours."

"Got it."

"I mean it." Hitsugaya said. "I want sleep."

Ichigo rubbed his leg against the pale man's before he wrapped it around his lover's legs, making Hitsugaya's leg twine with his. One hand drew light circles at the small of the shorter man's back and the carrot top kissed the top of the snow white hair before he buried his face, taking a deep breath of his lover's scent: winter fresh mingled with the afterglow of sex. An addicting combination.

"Ichigo…"

"Hm?"

"Get your finger out of my ass."

"Sorry."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it's a little shorter. Loved throwing in the cats though! :3

I hope you liked it to!

Read and Review!


End file.
